Migrant Fleet
Legion: "Shepard-Commander, I must go to them. I'm... I'm sorry. It's the only way." Tali'Zorah vas Normandy: "Legion, the answer to your question..." [On whether Legion has a soul] Tali'Zorah vas Normandy: "was 'yes'." Legion: "I know, Tali, but thank you. Keelah se'lai." Return Home After the Haestrom Initiative the Geth and the Quarian’s made peace and the alien species was able to finally return to their homeworld after years upon years of nomadic travelling. http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/RannochAlthough its orange sun is only about 90% the mass of Sol and half as luminous, Rannoch is arid by Earth standards because it formed closer to its star and has slightly less ocean coverage. The planet lies in the Tikkun system. Photosynthetic life is concentrated around rivers and oceans, with large expanses of desert in between. The importance of plant life and shade in ancient quarian culture is evident in the translation of Rannoch's name -- "walled garden." To a starship's sensors, the most obvious feature of the Quarian homeworld is the numerous heat sources in orbit. Thousands of Geth space stations watch over the planet. Within the artificial swarm of constructions lurk the Geth armada. While the Quarians were exiled the Geth acted as caretakers, working to repair the planet's ecology, restore ancient structures, and cultivate some farmland. The Migrant Fleet, now no longer needed to retake their homeworld patrols the planet, safeguarding it and making sure nothing can pollute it. They have to be careful what enters their atmosphere, seeing as their immune systems are weakened by the fact the planet has no insect life resulting in its pollinating plants evolving to rely on animals for propagation. Changing of the Fleet http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Migrant_FleetThe Migrant Fleet has 50,000 crafts which can hold over 17 million Quarians, the Migrant Fleet is the largest array of spacefaring vessels in the Mass Effect galaxy. Though Quarians on Pilgrimage have visited most settled worlds in the galaxy, few outsiders have ever stepped foot inside the quarians' ships. There are four types of fleets; the Civilian Fleet (which is the majority of the flotilla), the Patrol Fleet, the Heavy Fleet and Special Projects. The Civilian Fleet is unneeded now that they are home but the ships have been repurposed and put to use in one of the remaining three fleets. There is no need for them to continue living aboard the vessels. The Patrol Fleet and Heavy Fleet continue to drift around the planet, keeping watch for anyone or thing hoping to invade. The Special Projects are a number of vessels dedicated to research and are responsible for many technical breakthroughs used by the rest of the Fleet. Before there was peace between the Geth and the Quarians there were three Liveships which were always dead center within the Fleet and actively protected by the Quarian Navy. They had been the heart of the Fleet. They provided much of the food for the Quarian Migrant Fleet and if one was damaged beyond repair or destroyed millions would have starved. Now these ships rested on Rannoch. Government In theory, the Migrant Fleet remains under martial law, meaning the captain of a ship has the final say on disputes, but in practice the quarians are quite democratic. Each ship has an elected civilian council and the captain often defers to their judgment. Overruling the council without a good reason is grounds for the captain to be removed. Representatives from each ship serve on the Conclave, the civilian government. The Conclave makes the day-to-day decisions about Fleet business: collection of resources, the current course of the Flotilla, policing and so on. Opposition comes from a group called the Outriders' Coalition. The Conclave is overseen by the Admiralty Board, five quarians who can override the Conclave's decisions. Once they have chosen to override the decision, the entire Admiralty Board must resign their posts or be arrested by the Quarian military. This rule is in place to ensure that the Admiralty overrides the Conclave only in the most dire situations, when the Conclave is making a mistake that threatens the survival of the quarians as a species. This policy has served the quarians well: in many centuries, the Admiralty Board has only overridden the Conclave a total of four times. The Fleets The Migrant Fleet and the Quarian navy have combined now seeing as there was no need for the Liveships and Civilian Fleet. The Quarian Navy are highly aggressive, if the motives of approaching ships cannot be established, they will shoot to kill. The thousands of ships that make up the Migrant Fleet are organized into four groups, each commanded by a different member of the Admiralty Board and each filling an integral role in the overall fleet. ''Patrol Fleet '' The Patrol Fleet manages navigation, internal security, and intership conflicts or crimes for the Migrant Fleet. The Patrol Fleet consists of mostly light frigates and fighters, and in times of war is assigned to guard the Heavy Fleet's flank. It is commanded by Admiral Luf'Valon vas Maemorn. A no nonsense Quarian who's sole focus is keeping his people safe and sound. He's never one to joke often but when he does it's usually comic gold. His wife is deceased and he has a seven year old daughter who is his pride and joy. ''Civilian Fleet '' The Civilian Fleet is now considered planetside but the Quarians residing on Rannoch will jump to it if they are needed to go back into space. It is commanded by Admiral Shosu'Zudor nar Waafirn. She takes the safety and comfort of her people very serious and makes it a point to talk to families frequently. She's an advocate for keeping Geth/Quarian relationships peaceful. She's a sweet, middle aged woman who has never been married but is a loving relationship with Yamm'Cisa nar Haeworp. ''Heavy Fleet '' The Heavy Fleet is the main military force of the Migrant Fleet, comprised of all quarian vessels suited for sustained combat, including several heavy frigates and advanced fighter squadrons. It is commanded by Admiral Funna'Jaerul nar Heehala. Like Admiral Luf she is very no nonsense Quarian when it comes to her job. Leading the main military force for their species is no easy task. Even off duty she is a cery stern and fierce woman. She can't help it. Her grandfather had been the former Admiral until his death. She took over for him and since then she's been leading the Heavy Fleet with an iron fist. ''Special Projects '' The Special Projects arm of the Migrant Fleet is a collection of research vessels responsible for many technical breakthroughs used by the rest of the Fleet. Special Projects is commanded by Admiral Yamm'Cisa nar Haeworp. He's a very fun loving, charismatic, silly man and head over heels for his wife. They are commonly found working together and he loves listening to and talking with the Geth. With their help he's developed a variety of new technology for both Quarians and Geth to use freely.